


You Got To Be All Mine, Foxy Lady

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's got his eyes on a certain girl, and just his luck, she wants him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got To Be All Mine, Foxy Lady

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine who doesn't have an LJ, Matt, and I were talking a long while back, and I told him that I wrote porn. He said he would like to read some sometime, and I told him, "I don't know if you'd want to; it's all gay porn." So he requested straight porn involving a hot, scruffy-faced bassist (someone like him, ahahaha! Little does HE know...) and a geeky chick. Here's to you, buddy.

We were barely five seconds into the first song when I saw her. She was casually leaning against the barrier in front of the stage, singing along with Brendon softly and tapping out my bass-line on her arm. She was staring right at me.

Not that I'm not used to that or anything. I'm in a famous band, people stare at me all the time.

But this was different. It wasn't that hungry look I often got from so many teenage girls. She was looking at me as if I were someone she knew, trying to catch my attention so she could say hi. And now that she had caught my attention, she was smiling as she sang.

Throughout the show, she barely moved, simply swaying with the music. Her eyes flitted over to Brendon, Ryan, and maybe Spencer a few times, but they mostly stayed trained on me. I noticed her pushing her black plastic glasses up her nose a couple of times before flicking her dark bangs out of her eyes and tried to hide my smile.

Okay, so maybe I was kind of into geeky girls.

I didn't think much about it when I stepped off stage, but I kind of had this strange hope of seeing her again, preferably before we left; it wasn't often that we stopped in Wisconsin. Fortunately for me as we sat behind our table signing CD cases and posters, I spotted her down the line.

Now that I could actually see her, I started to really like her. She was wearing a black "REINVENT <3" t-shirt that wasn't too tight, but definitely wasn't loose either. Her jeans were a plain dark wash, once again not too tight, but not loose either. She was slim and lanky, like a female Ryan, but she definitely had Brendon's ass. Okay, maybe it wasn't that big. Whatever.

Her dark brown hair was shining under the fluorescent lights, her hazel eyes wandering around the room. As she approached the table, I noticed two small bracelets on her left wrist and a circular medallion on a shot bead chain around her neck.

Sensing my only chance, I jotted down a quick note on a spare piece of paper:

_Courtyard Hotel, Michigan St. Rm 27 @ 11 - JWalk_

I palmed the note and discreetly passed it to her as she shook my hand. She just as cooly stuffed it into her front pocket.

"Megan," she greeted with a smile. "The show was great."

"Thanks. Noticed you digging the bassline."

"Yeah, I play a little. I'm not that great, though."

I smiled. "Practice works wonders." I handed her the poster I had just signed. "See you later, Megan," I added with a wink.

A devious smirk pulled at her lips and she twitched her eyebrows a little. "Later, Jon."

She turned and walked a little ways off. Out of the corner of my eye I caught her stop and dig the note out of her pocket and read it quickly. She turned and looked straight at me, a smug look on her face before leaving the venue completely.

Now it was only a matter of time.

***

There was a knock at the door at exactly 10:57. I quickly got up to answer it.

"Megan, good to see you."

"Didn't think I'd show did you?"

I let her in and shut the door behind her, locking it. "I was hoping you would, but you can never tell for sure."

She smiled, but she looked a little nervous. "You know, I find it interesting; you ask me back to your hotel room before you even know my name, how old I am, what I'm even willing to do..."

I grinned, sitting down on the couch in the living room area and offering the spot next to me. She complied. "Well, I know your name now. So, how old are you then, if you don't mind me asking?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "If you must know, I'm eighteen."

Legal and only a five year difference; I had scored the jackpot.

"Cool. You like being eighteen?"

She looked away shyly. "Well, I've only been eighteen for a few hours. Today's my birthday."

"Oh, well happy birthday! Was the show a present or something?"

She nodded. "My dad bought my ticket."

"Cool. Now on to the more serious question; what exactly is going to happen here?"

"I thought you had that all planned out, Jon Walker. I'm not a simpleton, you know. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have shown up." She had on a brave face but I could hear a slight shake in her voice.

"Mmm, I knew I picked you for a reason," I muttered, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She kissed back.

"Besides, I like fuzzy-faced bass players," she added, running a hand down my jaw, scrubbing her fingers through my beard. Her fingers shook a little.

I would have pointed out that women usually don't like the beard, but it seemed a little rude to mention my promiscuity now that I was practically in her pants.

"Lucky me, then, huh?"

She pulled back a little to smile at me before kissing me again. Before I could even think, she was straddling me on the couch with her tongue down my throat. It was definitely my favorite way to end a night.

I ran my hands down her sides to her ass and squeezed. It was firm but still grab-able and each cheek fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. Perfect.

She began kissing across my jaw and down to my neck, nibbling at my jugular. I hummed appreciatively, dragging a hand up her spine and under her shirt. I was barely touching her bra when she grabbed my hand and pulled it away, giving my neck one last kiss before sitting up.

"One thing at a time. I don't know about you, but I've got all night."

I chuckled a little. "Alright, sweetie, take your time."

She gave me a peck on the lips before taking her glasses off and folding them, placing them on the coffee table. Then she grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled up, so I helped her get it off. She ran her hands down my chest once before pulling her own shirt off, dropping it on top of my own.

If I had thought she was thin before, it was nothing compared to seeing her shirtless. Her ribs only showed when she stretched, but her waist was very trim, only tapering out a little at her hips. She had a very boyish figure, but her chest, which was probably a C or D cup, made up for it.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone while pressing her closer with my hands at her lower back. I went all the way down to her still covered breasts, licking at her peaked nipples through the fabric and causing her to let out a small whimper. I moved my hands up to undo the clasp at the back, pulling the straps off her shoulders and letting the rest of it fall.

Her now naked chest in my face, I took her left nipple between my teeth, causing her to let out small noises and grip my shoulders a little harder. I moved over to the right one and I felt her hands slowly creep down my chest and stomach to my crotch, palming my hardened cock through my jeans.

I groaned a little against her chest. "Bed?"

She crawled off of me and pulled me up by my belt loops, guiding me into the bedroom backwards before pushing me down on the bed. I scooted back onto the pillows and she crawled up after me, pressing a fierce kiss to my mouth before trailing down my neck again to my chest, stomach, before reaching the waistband of my jeans.

"Every girl in America wants to know; what is Jon Walker packing?" she commented with a grin, pulling at the button. "Guess it's time to find out."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, mock horror on my face as she pulled down the zipper.

She made a face and shook her head, smiling again. "Nah, I don't kiss and tell," she promised, hooking her fingers under the waistband and pulling down, taking my boxers with my jeans.

If she was surprised or disappointed, I couldn't tell. She threw my clothes over the edge of the bed before settling in between my thighs, wrapping a confident hand around the base of my cock, her other hand on the mattress beside my hip to hold herself up.

She wasted no time getting acquainted with my dick, lapping at the head before taking it into her mouth. If she had never done this before, I would never know. She went all the way down to her hand before coming back up to swirl her tongue around the head again. I hummed deep in my chest as she laved at the slit before going back down, dragging her tongue along the vein on the underside of my cock.

I didn't even notice she had removed her own pants until she pulled off and started crawling back up my body to kiss the corner of my mouth. I opened my eyes.

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe," she muttered huskily, smirking at me.

I grinned, reaching over to the nightstand drawer for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on swiftly. As soon as I moved my hands out of the way, she scooted back a little before lowering herself onto my cock, guiding me in with one hand.

She was tight, so very tight, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. I rested my hand on her hips as she moved her legs a little to get the best position, biting down on her lip. Then she was pushing up with her thighs and the drag was amazing, the tightness, the heat. She set a slow but steady pace, rolling her hips on the upstroke and whimpering in the back of her throat.

"Someone knows what she's doing," I muttered, impressed.

"I haven't been with many guys, if you're thinking that."

"Nope, I was going on the impression that you were a very knowledgeable virgin."

She grinned. "You keep on thinking that then, Jon."

I let out a soft laugh before moving a hand down to where our bodies joined, pressing my thumb against her clit. She moaned quietly, bracing herself with her hands on my chest. I began moving my thumb in slow circles, making her rhythm falter as she groaned a little louder.

"You gonna come like that?" I asked, low and quiet.

She whimpered, nodding a little and biting down on her lip. I eased up on the pressure on her clit but moved my thumb faster until she finally cried out, her muscles clamping down on my cock. She rode through it like a pro, eyes closed and mouth open.

"God, if that wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen," I muttered when she opened her eyes again, never pausing in her movement.

She grinned, leaning down to peck my cheek. "Well I'm glad such a big rockstar thinks so."

"Big rockstar, huh?" I asked, pulling her back down for a real kiss, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Very big," she confirmed, pulling back and raising both eyebrows at me. "Wanna be on top, big boy?"

I snorted at her, tipping us over so that she was below me. "Don't stroke my ego too much, my dick might get jealous."

She rolled her eyes with a grin, capturing my mouth as she wrapped her legs around my hips, urging me forward. It was a clear _shut up and just fuck me_.

I willingly obliged, pushing into her with a similar rhythm to the one she had set earlier. She gasped out when I hit the right angle, her arms tightening around my shoulders. I leaned down to nip at her neck, trailing down far enough to suck on her collarbone, causing her to cry out, her hips twitching.

"Sensitive?" I muttered, laving a trail from her collarbone to her jaw.

"A little," she panted back, grabbing my hair and pulling me in for another kiss. "I can go several times, and it just gets easier the more it happens. Rarely have I ever gotten to the point of oversensitivity, so don't worry."

"Yes, ma'am."

She came at least one more time before I got close myself, both of us holding on tight to the other. Reaching a hand down between us, I matched my pace with my thumb against her clit, and I could feel her clench around me, her moans rising in pitch and intensity at the same time.

"Jon," she groaned warningly, her voice going straight to my cock. "Jon, oh fuck..."

"Come on, Megan," I whispered, holding back as best as I could. "Once more for me, baby."

By some miracle, I somehow managed to get her to come a mere half second before I couldn't wait any longer, my low moan drowned out by her near scream echoing off the walls. I tried not to collapse on top of her, but she wouldn't let go, pulling me down against her.

"Fuck," she panted against my neck, her voice shot.

"You can say that again."

I finally felt her muscles relax and she let me go. She sighed as I pulled out, tugging off the condom and dropping it in the trash can beside the bed.

"I should probably get going," she mumbled, sitting up carefully.

"You don't have to," I informed her, lying down on my back.

"I do, actually," she replied regretfully, turning to me. "My dad would freak if I showed up at the hotel tomorrow morning without telling him where I spent the night."

"But you're eighteen; you have every right to spend the night wherever you want to."

She smiled then, lying down next to me and curling up against my side. "Well, when you put it that way."

I laughed, reaching over to turn out the lamp beside the bed. "I wouldn't have let you leave anyway," I joked quietly, wrapping an arm around her.

"And why's that, Walker?"

I grinned, even though she couldn't see it in the dark. "I like you too much."  



End file.
